This invention relates generally to apparatus for treatment of the back, and more particularly to such apparatus capable of carrying out therapeutic manipulations of the back.
Many back ailments may be treated by traction, by passively orienting the spine in an extending position (i.e., upward arching of the back from a supine position), by lateral bending of the spine, or by some combination of the foregoing. A common cause of low back pain and disability is the partial displacement of the disc nucleus from between adjacent vertebrae such that the disc bulge impinges on nerves in the spinal area. As a result the adjacent vertebrae no longer assume a position relative to each other of general vertical alignment when the person's back is erect, but rather the intervertebral disc space takes on a wedge shaped orientation. Manipulative techniques, such as those described above, may be used to facilitate returning the disc to its proper attitude between the adjacent vertebrae such that the vertebrae resume their normal alignment. However, in the absence of any mechanical aid, such techniques of manipulation require a high degree of physical strength and dexterity beyond the capacities of many therapists. Furthermore, in complicated and severe cases, a combination of forces must be applied in multiple directions, requiring the participation of several persons.
There are presently machines which may carry out some of the necessary manipulations for back treatment. It has been found that manipulations of the back which place the spine in extension and/or traction have therapeutic affects on spinal disorders and other back ailments. However, existing machines lack the ability to combine controlled traction with manipulation of the back over the full range of positions of the spine, from purely lateral bending to pure extension and points in between. Further, these machines do not provide for applications of brief, but strong thrusts to the body important to successful treatment of many back ailments.